Greg Benson
Gregory Benson '''(or '''Greg) was a supporting character in Dark Harvest. He was a close friend of Chris and Alex, whose death caused by Gorr'Rylaehotep sets the principal events of the series in motion. He first appeared in Log #12. Description Appearance Greg was an average sized teenager with long greasy brown hair. Character Greg was a friendly and jovial individual. Unlike Chris, who was initially motivated by his desire to uncover what is happening, Greg was less focused on uncovering facts behind the mysterious events occurring and more focused on trying to maintain a sense of personal safety, which led to his joining of the Order at Jesse's suggestion, and his attempt to leave it when he finds that it made him feel less safe and more disturbed and anxious. Greg was very close to his brother Jeff, who expressed profound concern for Greg's psychological well-being after joining the Order. History Joining the Order and Death "You can't make me stay." -''Greg argues with Jesse over his intentions to leave the Order Several months prior to the beginning of the series, Greg was followed by a figure wearing a white mask. This culminates in Kind von der Ritter breaking into his house while Chris and Alex visit him. Taking Chris and Alex's advice, he begins filming himself after the traumatic event. Greg started hearing strange chanting emanating from the Rainwood Learning Center directly across from his house, but he is unable to decipher the source. One evening after encountering Gorr'Rylaehotep, Greg consults with Jesse, who convinces Greg to join the Order as a means of seeking answers and protection from the masked man and the creature he witnessed. Shortly after being initiated, Greg became disturbed by the Order's practices and told Jesse that he planned to leave the organization, who openly protests, assuring him that he'll die in his attempt. Gorr'Rylaehotep arrived at his house and Jesse locked him in his basement to be murdered. Shortly after, Jesse returns and steals Greg's copy of the Collective Knowledge, and his camera. That night, Chris and Alex find Greg's disembowled corpse in his basement. Detective Amsel, a police investigator claims the his homicide was the work of a tall serial killer (unbeknownst to them is Gorr'Rylaehotep) who steals the vital organs of his victims. Chris and Alex vow to bring Greg's murderer to justice and investigate the events leading up to the event. '''Entries covering these events' * Log 12 * Log 14-1 * Log 14-2 * Update 3 Post Mortem On the anniversary of Greg's death in 2012, Greg's older brother Jeff meets with Chris and Alex, having found a box of tapes in Greg's closet. They review the footage, containing Greg's investigation of the Rainwood Learning Center, his encounter with Gorr'Rylaehotep, and Jesse's deception as a Vassal in the Order. Later that year, Chris and Alex retrieve a tape from Jesse containing footage of his murder, therfore concluding the mystery. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 24 * Greg's Log 1 * Greg's Log 2 * Greg's Log 3 * Greg's Final Log Category:Characters Category:The Order